The purpose of this program is to establish a registry of patients with genetic conditions that may be related to thoracic aortic aneurysms and to collect medical data and biologic specimens. The specimens and database are available to qualified investigators for research to advance the clinical management of genetically induced thoracic aortic aneurysms and other cardiovascular complications. Individuals with 1 of 12 conditions?including connective tissue diseases, such as Marfan, Loeys-Dietz, and Ehlers Danlos (vascular type) Syndromes, Turner Syndrome, and bicuspid aortic valve?are eligible to enroll in GenTAC. To date, 3,100 individuals are enrolled in the registry.